Archer Kirby (Kirby)
Archer Kirby is one of many of Kirby's copy abilities. In Japanese, thsi ability is called "Sniper" instead of Archer. This ability allows Kirby to attack foes and enemies with normal arrows or powered-up arrows. In order to obtain this ability, Kirby must eat a Spinum enemy. Archer Kirby has so far, only has been seen in Kirby Triple Deluxe for the Nintendo 3DS. Appearance In this form, Kirby still retains his round, pink, and red circular body. The Archer ability gives Kirby a purple Robin Hood-like hat. It has white rims. At the edge of both sides lies a yellow feather. Kirby's bow is a magenta-like color. Magenta is a color combo of pink and purple. The edge of the bow is orange. There's also a big yellow star on the front of the bow. The arrows are a yellow color. The fins of the arrow are a blue-white color which makes silver. The point of the arrow is white. Moves/Attacks Down below are a list of attacks Kirby can perform with the Archer ability. Move name: Shot. How to perform it: Press the B button on the 3DS. Description: Kirby shoots an arrow straight and directly in front of him. Move name: Snipe Shot. How to perform it: Hold B a little longer on the 3DS. Description: Kirby fires a larger and stronger arrow. Move name: Magic-Star Arrow. How to perform it: Hold B even longer. Description: Kirby fires a huge, powerful, glowing arrow. Move name: Sharp Shooter. How to perform it: Hold B while holding Up or Down on the D-Pad. Description: Kirby fires an arrow above or under himself. Move name: Sky Shot. How to perform it: Press Up on the the D-Pad while pressing B and release. Description: Kirby fires a normal arrow above himself. Move name: Sky-Shot Shower. How to perform it: Hold B while pressing Up on the D-Pad. Description: Kirby shoots an arrow above him, and while falling, the arrows splits itself into several more arrows that fall around Kirby. Move name: Arrow Slash. How to perform it: Dash and press B. Description: Kirby lunges quickly and attacks foes with his bow using it like a bow. Move name: Leaping Quiver. How to perform it: Dash, jump, and press B in midair. Description: Kirby shoots arrows in front and diagonally down from himself. Move name: Camouflage. How to perform it: Press Down only on the D-Pad. Description: Kirby hides behind fake objects which protects him from enemy attacks. Move name: Hitman. How to perform it: Press B during Camouflage. Description: Kirby will quickly slash his enemy while using Camouflage. Move name: Crawl. How to perform it: Press Left or Right during Camouflage. Description: Kirby crawls slowly while still camouflaged. Game Descriptions Kirby Triple Deluxe: Wait for the right moment, and open fire. Hide in the shadows, and become a Sharp Shooter! Your precision aiming will let you hit a small target from a longer distance. Trivia *Kirby's Camouflage scenary include a picture of: King Dedede, the HAL logo, and a stone similar to a stone seen in Kirby's Stone ability. *This ability is similar to Cupid. **They both use bow and arrows to attack. **Archer cannot fly while aiming but Cupid can. *Archer is the only ability that starts with an "A" in Kirby Triple Deluxe.